Strange Love
by Artyciel Phanfowlhive
Summary: Cinta itu aneh, dan aku hanya tak mudah memahaminya. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hunter X Hunter **selamanya akan tetap menjadi milik **Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**Strange Love © Artyciel Phanfowlhive**

**Warning : **FemKurapika, OOC, tanda ini; ~xxx~artinya pergantian POV untuk Kurapika dan Kuroro, sequel to Love Sick!(Jika di fic Love Sick suasananya suram dan ngenes, maka di fic ini bener2 aneh dan 'lucu' /entahlah, soalnya ane jadi teringat dengan bab berjudul Min di novel Klik! ketika ngetik fic ini :P)

**.**

**.**

**.**

~xxx~

Pukul satu malam lewat satu menit dan tanggal satu. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama di bulan Juni.

Hari pertama di bulan Juni, bagiku masih sama seperti hari-hari di bulan sebelumnya; yaitu di bulan Mei, yang kutahu hubunganku dengan Pariston semakin hari menjadi semakin sulit. Pariston sudah tak memedulikanku lagi, sejak saat itu. Dia sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali kepadaku bahwa dia sudah sibuk dengan kekasih barunya, dan itu artinya... tak ada lagi alasan untukku harus memedulikannya. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi pada Pariston. Aku tak peduli dia telah mengkhianatiku, mencampakkanku, atau bahkan meninggalkanku.

Aku yakin semua orang pasti akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah gadis terbodoh. Karena aku tahu, kebanyakan wanita pasti akan membalas bila dirinya, hatinya, perasaannya disakiti oleh laki-laki—oleh mantan kekasihnya. Tapi, aku bukanlah gadis yang seperti itu. Aku tahu aku bodoh, tapi kupikir kebodohanku ini terjadi karena rasa ketidakpedulianku terhadap sikap Pariston kepadaku. Tidak! mulai saat itu dan mulai sekarang aku memang sudah tak peduli lagi pada segalanya dan aku bukanlah bermaksud untuk bersikap tegar.

Sesungguhnya... saat ini rasa peduliku hanya kutujukan pada satu orang, yaitu Kuroro Lucifer.

~xxx~

Aku sudah memahami dirinya jauh-jauh lebih paham daripada dia memahami diriku, walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Dia gadis yang ceria, selalu berusaha bersikap ceria kepada siapa pun. Tapi setelah dikhianati oleh laki-laki itu—Pariston Hill, yang kutahu memiliki reputasi sebagai seorang yang haus akan kepopuleran dan tidak waras di sekolah. Yah, kuanggap laki-laki itu tidak waras karena telah menyia-nyiakan gadis sesempurna dirinya—dia berubah nyaris 180 derajat menjadi gadis pemurung.

...Mengapa dia berubah menjadi gadis pemurung?

...Apa yang membuatnya menjadi bersikap seperti itu?

...Kemana dirinya yang dulu yang selalu ceria?

Andai aku dapat menjawab segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu kutanyakan kepada pikiranku sendiri. Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Sama seperti saat ini; sudah tak mungkin lagi aku menghampiri dirinya.

Seandainya dia tahu... hal yang kutakutkan dari dirinya adalah ia berubah menjadi tidak waras. Contohnya seperti sekarang, untuk apa dia berada di atas atap gedung sekolah malam-malam begini?

Satu pertanyaan lagi, dan aku tetap tak mampu menemukan jawabannya.

Aku memang mulai memahami sikapnya, tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak mungkin bisa memahami isi hatinya. Karena malam ini—tidak, tapi setiap malam setelah kejadian itu... dia selalu menyendiri di atas atap gedung sekolah. Tapi, aku yakin dia masih memiliki kewarasan. Karena dia selalu berdiri dengan jarak satu meter dari pinggiran atap, tak pernah melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Dan karena aku tahu dia tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri jadi aku hanya bisa mengamatinya dari balik tower ini, mengintainya, dan tak mungkin menghampirinya.

Aku mungkin akan menghampirinya jika ia berniat menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah ke depan, tapi aku tak mungkin menghampirinya jika hanya untuk menyapa. Dia sudah menolakku, dan kurasa satu harga diriku sudah kuberikan kepadanya saat itu.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih memiliki harga diri yang kedua yang dapat kuberikan kepadanya lagi. Tapi... aku akan selalu mengawasinya dari jauh selama aku masih berada di sekolah ini.

~xxx~

Pukul tujuh pagi lewat tujuh menit dan tanggal tujuh, aku menatap layar handphone-ku seraya menghembuskan napas lewat mulut. Pagi di hari ke tujuh di bulan Juni, sama seperti pagi di hari-hari sebelumnya; diriku masih menjadi Kurapika yang selalu memikirkan Kuroro Lucifer. Hanya mampu memikirkan, dan benakku sudah terlalu lelah untuk menampung beban kenyataan bahwa aku hanya mampu memikirkannya.

Aku lelah, kuakui. Aku tidak bohong, aku butuh melihat Kuroro Lucifer. Aku menginginkan sebuah emosi dari wajahku, aku butuh tersenyum—senyuman puas ketika melihat dirinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Di mana dia? Ah, ini hari rabu. Aku tahu dia ada di mana sekarang.

Aku meraih kunci dari meja lampu di samping tempat tidurku, berjalan menuju pintu kamar asrama dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah pintu terbuka, aku segera keluar dan mengunci pintu. Kemudian aku memutar tubuh, dan _buk_! Wajahku menabrak dada seorang laki-laki.

Aku mendongak, mendapati seseorang yang sudah lama kukenal tengah memerhatikanku dengan wajah tersenyum. Aku mendesah terkejut seketika, kemudian laki-laki itu menjentikkan jemarinya tepat di antara kedua mataku di depan wajahku.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu terkejut seperti itu? Nih, aku bawakan bunga," katanya, seraya menyodorkan setangkai mawar putih kepadaku.

Aku mengedipkan mataku ke kanan dan ke kiri, bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku... aku..." kataku, dan segera tersentak ketika mendengar dia tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Wajahmu aneh sekali, Kurapika. Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian di malam setelah kita pulang dari toko buku di tanggal 14 Mei?"

Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku justru yang seharusnya minta maaf kepadamu, Killua."

Benar, namanya adalah Killua.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Tapi sudahlah, kau lupakan saja kejadian itu. Sekarang, kau tampak terburu-buru. Mau kemana?"

"Ke halaman belakang sekolah."

Dia menyipitkan mata. "Tidak biasanya kau ke sana. Mau ngapain?"

_Mau mengintip Kuroro Lucifer main basket_, pikirku.

Aku tak mungkin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Killua, karena Killua adalah Killua Zoldyck—Putra dari pemilik sekolahan ini yang juga teman sekelasku dan temanku dari kecil. Walaupun kami selalu berada di satu sekolahan yang sama sampai sekarang, itu tidak membuatku harus blak-blakan untuk mau menceritakan segalanya padanya. Kami jarang bertemu akhir-akhir ini, aku bahkan tidak menyangka dia akan berdiri di depan pintu kamarku sedari tadi.

"Oh, mau mengintip anak kelas tiga main basket?" tanyanya, sambil mengaitkan paksa tangkai mawar putih yang dibawanya ke telapak tangan sebelah kananku.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar.

"Dan kau menyukai salah seorang dari mereka? Kuroro-senpai?" katanya balas bertanya.

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa kau tahu soal itu juga?"

"Hanya menebak. Kuberi tahu nih—"

Tapi dia tidak segera memberi tahu apa pun karena aku langsung mendorong punggungnya menjauhi pintu kamarku.

"Killua, sebaiknya kau pergi! Ini asrama perempuan," kataku, masih mendorong punggungnya.

Dia menarik pergelangan tanganku, membuat pergerakanku terhenti seketika. Aku tahu, tenaga wanita memang selalu kalah dari tenaga laki-laki. Lalu dia menghadapkan tubuhku ke arah depan tubuhnya.

"Biarin. Lagi pula, sekolahan ini 'kan milik ayahku." Sekilas dia menjulurkan lidahnya. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku cuma mau bilang, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaanmu pada Kuroro-senpai. Ini bulan terakhir bagi kelas tiga, Kurapika."

Aku mengangguk sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku tahu!" kataku tegas. "Tapi itu urusanku, Killua."

Kemudian aku berlari meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di depan pintu kamarku.

"Eh. Tunggu aku, Kurapika!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar teriakannya di belakang. Aku sangat senang bila dia mengejar-ngejarku—hanya mengejar, karena sesungguhnya... aku tidak terlalu suka bila Killua berada dekat-dekat denganku. Aku risih, entah mengapa; dia seperti selalu tahu tentang segalanya—Pikiranku, apa yang kupikirkan, bahkan hal-hal yang belum terpikirkan olehku sekalipun, dan aku tidak tahu dia memikirkan apa tentang diriku.

Dia seperti memiliki kemampuan khusus, yang menurut sebagian orang dari orang-orang biasa yang tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang yang khusus adalah kemampuan tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku tidak membenci Killua. Karena dia temanku, dan kurasa semua perkataannya adalah benar.

Benar, ini adalah bulan terakhir bagi kelas tiga sebelum hari kelulusan di tanggal 30 Juni. Itu artinya... hanya ada tiga minggu lagi bagi Kuroro Lucifer untuk berada di asrama sekolah.

Aku memiliki rencana untuk kesempatan tiga mingguku. Yaitu melakukan pendekatan dengan berusaha menjadi tak terlihat dari orang-orang yang terlihat terkecuali terhadap satu orang; Kuroro Lucifer. Artinya, aku hanya butuh menjadi tak terlihat di antara orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku dan berusaha untuk terus terlihat hanya di mata Kuroro Lucifer seorang.

Walaupun aku belum mencobanya, tapi kurasa triknya cukup mudah. Aku hanya perlu bersikap seolah-olah tak terlihat; bila ada seseorang menyapaku, aku hanya perlu mengabaikannya. Bila sensei di kelas mengabsen namaku, aku hanya perlu diam dan tidak mengangkat tanganku. Bila seseorang mengatakan lelucon, aku tidak akan ikut tertawa. Aku hanya akan menyatu dengan latar belakang, tak akan membiarkan diriku terlihat kecuali kepada Kuroro Lucifer seorang.

Tentu saja. Tujuannya, supaya aku terus terfokus pada Kuroro Lucifer dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan orang lain—termasuk dengan gadis berambut _pink_ yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya.

~xxx~

Kejadian yang tidak kusangka-sangka akan terjadi sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia berjalan bersama laki-laki lain selain mantan kekasihnya setelah hari itu. Laki-laki berambut putih itu berjalan di sampingnya, tampak seperti sedang berbicara mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Sedangkan ia... terlihat seperti bukan dirinya yang dulu—yang selalu ceria dan mau tersenyum kepada siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya—karena sekarang, dia mengabaikan laki-laki berambut putih itu dan... memandang ke arahku. Aku tidak menyangka, dia memandangku. Walau di kejauhan, walau di pinggir lapangan di seberang sana, dia tetap memandang ke arahku. Apakah itu artinya—

"Kakak! Melamunkan apa, sih?"

Aku terkejut tiba-tiba, membelalakkan mata dan segera berlari menuju seberang lapangan, mengabaikan adikku yang baru saja berbicara kepadaku.

Aku melihat dengan jelas; bola itu melayang tinggi, mengarah ke arahnya, dan membentur kepalanya.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju pinggir lapangan, yang kini mulai ramai karena kerumunan orang-orang. Setelah sampai, aku langsung menerobos kerumunan tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang menggerutu karena kutabrak. Aku tidak peduli, karena yang kupedulikan saat ini hanyalah dirinya, keadaannya.

"Kurapika, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Lihat! Keluar darah dari hidungnya!"

"Itu pasti sakit!"

"Kurapika-san, lukamu harus segera diobati!"

Aku mendapati dirinya tengah terduduk di lantai _paving_ dengan wajah yang terlihat datar, tak menampakkan rasa sakit seolah-olah kejadian barusan tidak pernah menimpanya. Dia mengabaikan semua perkataan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya hingga tangannya terlumuri darah.

Kenyataan dia terluka membuatku panik, kenyataan dia berdarah membuat pikiranku kacau. Kekhawatiran menguasai otakku—memaksa kedua tanganku agar segera di arahkan ke punggung dan belakang lututnya, menggendongnya.

"Kita harus ke ruangan UKS," kataku.

~xxx~

Kejadian yang terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengangkat tubuhku, lalu mengatakan akan membawaku ke UKS, dan aku marah karenanya.

Aku bosan mendengar ocehan orang-orang cerewet di sekitarku, mereka terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkanku. Padahal aku tahu keadaan tubuhku sendiri. Aku tak merasakan sakit, dan aku yakin aku baik-baik saja.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dengan cemberut, memerhatikan wajah laki-laki yang menggendongku. Dia memiliki mata berwarna hitam yang dingin, yang terlihat tajam seakan penuh dengan ketegasan.

Eh, mata hitam... rambut hitam...

Aku melongok tidak percaya, merasakan panas di kedua pipiku. Astaga! Dia... dia Kuroro Lucifer!

Ini tidak nyata! Aku yakin ini pasti hanya imaji semata, dengan aku menjadi putri-nya dan dia menjadi pangeran dari sebuah bayangan mimpi.

Aku mengamati mawar putih pemberian Killua yang entah sampai kapan akan terus kugenggam, lalu memerhatikan noda darah di telapak tanganku yang mulai mengering. Oke, ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan, ini kesempatan emasku!

"Kau—"

"Kau—"

Kami berkata dan tersentak secara bersamaan. Aku memalingkan wajah dan tersenyum—bahkan dapat menduga bahwa pipiku mulai memerah karena tersipu sekarang.

"Baiklah. Kau duluan," katanya mengalah.

Aku menggeleng gugup. "Tidak, tidak. Kau duluan Kuroro-kun—eh, maksudku senpai."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Kau duluan saja, perempuan harus memulai lebih dulu."

Aku mengernyit. Dia mengalah, aku mengalah, dan aku takut kegiatan ngalah-mengalah ini akan lepas kontrol. Jadi, aku mengangguk dan mengatakan;

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

Bagus. Pertanyaan bodoh, sangat bodoh bahkan bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal. Jelas-jelas dia ingin membawaku ke UKS! Ah, aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengatakannya.

"Eh, apakah terkena benturan bola membuatmu lupa?"

"B-Bola? Bola apa?" kata-kata itu keluar sendiri secara tiba-tiba tanpa kukontrol, menyembur bagaikan air yang muncrat dari pipa yang sebelumnya tersendat. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, merasa sangat bodoh telah terjebak dan dipermainkan oleh ucapanku sendiri.

"Astaga! Bola itu mulai membuatmu hilang ingatan!"

Oh, ya ampun. Sekarang dia mulai menganggapku terkena amnesia. Ini gila! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Pikir, Kurapika, pikir!

"Kuroro-senpai, aku tidak—"

"Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di UKS."

Oh, Tuhan. Apakah aku yang gila? Atau dia yang mulai menganggapku gila? Aku tidak tahu kapan kegilaan ini akan berakhir.

~xxx~

"Bola jenis apa?" tanya Machi, ketika aku tengah membaringkan tubuh gadis pujaanku ke ranjang tidur di kamar khusus di ruangan UKS. Machi adalah teman sekelasku, yang juga salah satu anggota klub kesehatan yang mengurusi ruang UKS saat jam-jam kosong selain jam belajar.

"Bola basket," kataku singkat. Cepat-cepat aku melangkah ke arah pintu, menutupnya lebih dulu sebelum Machi melangkah masuk.

"Astaga! Itu pasti menyakitkan baginya," kata Machi, yang terdengar seolah-olah sangat bersimpati dari balik pintu. Kemudian aku mendengar suara ketukan dari luar. "Oi, Kuroro! Kenapa pintunya kau tutup?"

"Kuroro-senpai, lebih baik kau mengunci pintunya."

Aku terlonjak, seketika berbalik menghadap gadis pirang di tempat tidur yang kini ikut terlonjak kaget ketika mata hitamku bertabrakan dengan mata birunya. Dia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, seakan-akan perkataannya barusan adalah suatu kata-kata berbahaya yang akan disesali bila dikatakan.

"Y-ya, aku akan mengunci pintunya," kataku dengan nada canggung.

Ruangan benar-benar diselimuti dengan suasana canggung saat ini, seperti uap es yang menguap memenuhi ruangan sehingga membuat kami membeku. Apakah aku bisa lepas dari kecanggungan ini? Ya, kurasa satu-satunya cara adalah lemari di sudut ruangan itu.

Aku segera berjalan menuju lemari kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam alat dan obat-obatan, mengambil beberapa lembar kapas, lalu duduk di sampingnya di pinggiran ranjang.

"Darahnya harus segera dibersihkan," kataku.

Wajahnya mulai terlihat pucat, peluh mengalir dari keningnya. Dia menunduk kaku, tidak memandangku—seperti tidak berani memandangku.

"Tidak perlu aku baik-baik saja sebentar lagi bel masuk kau harus kembali ke kelasmu," katanya sebanyak lima belas kata. Lima belas kata yang terdengar seperti tanpa jeda dan cepat.

Aku memberanikan diri, mengarahkan kapas yang sedari tadi kugenggam ke hidungnya, namun segera di tangkis oleh tangannya.

"Darahnya harus segera dibersihkan," bujukku, dengan pengulangan kata yang sama dan merasa buntu karena terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang terus berulang-ulang.

"Kumohon tinggalkan aku," katanya lirih.

"Tapi lukamu—"

"Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendirian," katanya lagi, nyaris berbisik.

Aku mengangkat kedua tangan, seakan-akan menyerah.

"Baiklah. Aku meninggalkanmu," balasku.

Jujur saja, berat bagiku untuk melangkah, untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi, permintaan itu keluar langsung dari bibirnya, dan aku tidak sanggup untuk menolaknya.

"Kuroro-senpai," panggilnya, saat aku baru berjalan tiga langkah.

"Ya?" balasku seraya menengadah ke arahnya, memerhatikan dirinya yang masih menunduk.

"Kurasa kita sudah salah paham," katanya.

"Benar. Kita sudah salah paham."

Aku mengamati wajahnya, menunggu selama beberapa detik dan tidak ada lagi percakapan.

"Kuroro-senpai," panggilnya lagi, saat aku baru berjalan dua langkah.

"Ya?" sahutku, kembali menengadah dan mendapati dirinya kini mengangkat wajah.

"Aku tidak hilang ingatan," ujarnya.

"Ya, aku percaya."

Aku membeku di tempatku berpijak. Kali ini menunggu selama setengah semenit penuh dan tidak ada lagi percakapan.

"Kuroro-senpai," panggilnya lagi, saat aku baru berjalan satu langkah.

Oke, oke, kali ini aku segera berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ada lagi?" tanyaku.

"Namaku Kurapika. Kurapika Kuruta," katanya dengan tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk dan juga mengikutinya tersenyum—senang karena akhirnya bisa melihat senyuman lagi dari wajah cantiknya.

Dan dua menit kemudian... aku telah keluar dari dalam kamar dan bersandar dengan girang di dinding pintu. Kemudian Machi menghampiriku lalu mengatakan;

"Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau terus senyam-senyum? Tadi ada siswa kelas dua datang ke sini, dia ingin menemui gadis itu. Dia bilang; namaku Pokkle dari kelas 2-2. Aku ingin minta maaf karena telah melempar bola itu. Aku akan kembali lagi bila Kuroro-senpai sudah selesai dengannya."

~xxx~

Aku takut, sangat takut pada Kuroro Lucifer. Aku takut mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya, aku takut dia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang diriku. Karena kurasa, aku masih belum mampu untuk menemuinya, aku masih belum siap untuk mendekatinya.

Aku takut, aku gugup, aku bingung, pikiranku tidak terkontrol saat berada di dekatnya. Kejadian saat dia membawaku ke UKS memberitahuku; bahwa keberanianku terlihat lemah, bahwa tindakanku masih seperti seorang pengecut.

Semalaman aku terus membuka kedua mataku, memikirkan dan terus memikirkan tanpa tahu tujuan dari apa yang kupikirkan.

Pikiranku berkabut, yang kurasa karena Kuroro Lucifer dan aku tidak tahan terus-terusan merasa seperti ini. Ya, semua ini salah Kuroro Lucifer! Penyebab dari semua ini, aku begini, dan kebimbangan hatiku adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Dia benar-benar seperti virus bagi kehidupanku, dan juga orang yang sangat mengerikan sehingga selalu menghantui pikiranku.

Entah mengapa, aku jadi teringat dengan ucapan Killua yang mengatakan;

"Kau mengabaikanku lagi? Sebenarnya yang mana, Kurapika? Kau berpura-pura mengabaikanku atau kau memang seperti tidak melihatku? Itu tidak adil, kurasa. Kau tidak mengabaikan Kuroro-senpai hanya karena kau menyukainya?"

Kupikir betapa anehnya cara orang-orang untuk membuat diri mereka menjadi tak terlihat—Ya, aku aneh, kuakui. Itu semua karena keberpihakkanku hanya tertuju kepada Kuroro Lucifer seorang.

Kurasa Killua benar, aku harus bersikap adil. Dan itu artinya... aku harus bersikap mengabaikan sepenuhnya—sepenuhnya menjadi tak terlihat. Ya, benar. Sepenuhnya!

Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

~xxx~

Keesokan harinya adalah hari kamis—hari di mana aku sudah tidak memiliki keraguan lagi untuk berani mendekatinya...

Kurapika Kuruta.

Kenyataan dia memberitahukan namanya membuatku yakin, dia tidak sepenuhnya mengacuhkanku. Kenyataan dia tersenyum menguatkan hatiku, bahwa aku mampu memulai segalanya lagi dari awal.

Sekarang, aku tengah bersandar pada dinding—berdiri di depan kelasnya. Aku memerhatikan jam Rolex di pergelangan tanganku, masih ada beberapa menit lagi sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

"Kuroro? Kuroro Lucifer, kah?"

Aku menengadah, mendapati seorang wanita yang kutahu adalah Eliza-sensei, guru mata pelajaran bahasa inggris di kelasku tengah berdiri tepat di depanku, memerhatikanku dengan saksama.

"Ah, Sensei," kataku seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

"Hanya menunggu seseorang dari kelas 2-1," kataku dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, bukankah adikmu berada di kelas 2-2?"

"Menunggu seseorang, Sensei. Bukan adikku."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan."

Kemudian Eliza-sensei tertawa singkat. "Itu bagus. Sekarang kau sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa, Kuroro. Jadi yang mana pacarmu?" tanya Eliza-sensei sembari mengintip ke dalam kelas Kurapika melalui kaca jendela di samping tubuhku.

Aku tersenyum. Miris, memang. Karena yang kudapati bahkan Kurapika bukanlah temanku—setidaknya, dia tidak menganggap aku temannya. Apalagi menganggap diriku kekasihnya, itu terlalu jauh untuk kubayangkan.

"Sensei, aku hanya—"

Dan di saat aku berniat membalas, bel pulang tiba-tiba berbunyi—membuat Eliza-sensei segera berlalu begitu saja setelah tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahuku.

Aku memerhatikan koridor yang kini mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, mencari-cari Kurapika. Aku mengarahkan pandangan dari arah kiri tubuhku, depan mataku, lalu kanan, dan akhirnya aku melihatnya.

Cepat-cepat aku memulai langkah, beranjak untuk menyusulnya di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Tetapi ketika aku sangat merasa yakin aku telah berhasil menghampirinya, ternyata dugaanku salah. Tak ada gadis berambut pirang di sekelilingku. Tapi...

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menghilang secepat itu?

~xxx~

Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa aneh, seperti ada seseorang yang tengah mematai-mataiku, entah dari dekat ataupun jauh. Hanya saja, aku selalu mengabaikannya karena aku selalu memprioritaskan Kuroro Lucifer. Tapi sekarang prioritasku adalah menjadi tak terlihat. Jadi, mulai hari ini aku akan mengenakan jaket bertutup kepala. Dan ketika aku merasa orang itu mulai mengintaiku lagi, mudah saja bagiku untuk menutup kepalaku dan berbaur dengan siswa-siswa kelas dua lainnya yang tak kukenal sehingga siapa pun tidak mudah melihatku.

Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya aku penasaran siapa orang itu? Instingku mengatakan dia masih berada di belakangku, mengintaiku, berusaha mengejarku.

Aku berniat memergokinya, berharap dapat mengetahui siapa dirinya. Dan ketika aku menghentikan langkah, aku malah tidak terkejut ketika seseorang kini memegang pundak sebelah kananku dari belakang.

"Hey, apa kau melihat siswa kelas 2-1 bernama Kurapika?" tanyanya, membuatku mendesah terkejut seketika.

Suara itu...

Mungkinkah, mungkinkah Kuroro Lucifer masih mengharapkanku?!

**TBC**

A/N; ckck ribet banget deh ah si KuraKuro-_- tinggal bilang suka juga. Duhh, ane ngarepnya fic ini bakal selesai dalam satu chapter. Hanya saja kalau terlalu panjang males banget ngoreksi typo-nya, ntar yg ada malah bete di tengah jalan, hehe(:v) jadi mau gak mau fic ini ane bagi menjadi 2 chapter.

**Hmmm, sorry kalau author plus ficnya strange:P dan gak mau terlalu memaksakan, review seberkenannya aja^^**


	2. Chapter 2

~xxx~

"Hey, apa kau melihat siswa kelas 2-1 bernama Kurapika?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu malah pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh ataupun menjawab pertanyaanku. Ini aneh, mengapa pula aku harus bertanya pada gadis aneh seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak sempat melihat wajahnya.

"Lucy! Kau menjemputku untuk makan siang?"

Aku menoleh. Adikku, Neon, tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingku. Ia segera menggandeng tanganku sambil tersenyum, dan senyuman dari wajahnya seketika melunturkan kekecewaan yang sempat melanda diriku selama beberapa detik karena hilangnya kesempatan untukku bertemu dengan Kurapika.

"Ya," jawabku berbohong. Kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku ke telinganya dan membisikkan, "Ssstt, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu di sini."

"Biarin!" katanya cemberut. "Nama itu 'kan panggilan kecilmu, dan aku sudah memanggilmu dengan nama itu dari kecil!"

"Dasar cerewet." Aku tersenyum dan mencubit pipinya gemas. "Iya-iya Adikku yang manja. Nah, bukankah sekarang kita harus makan siang?"

"Sakit, Lucy!—"

Seketika Neon berteriak karena cubitanku. Dan ketika belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataannya, aku sudah membungkam mulutnya lebih dulu dengan telapak tanganku, menariknya pergi menjauhi kerumunan.

~xxx~

Bodohnya diriku; sempat berpikiran bahwa Kuroro Lucifer masih mengharapkanku. Walaupun hanya bisa mengintip dari balik pilar di pinggiran koridor, walaupun terhalang oleh kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang, aku tahu gadis berambut _pink_ itu pasti jauh lebih berarti baginya—Sangat jauh berarti daripada status diriku sebagai seorang yang pernah mengecewakannya.

Ternyata tindakanku dengan pergi begitu saja adalah benar. Ternyata aku tidak salah berinisiatif menjadi tak terlihat.

"Kuperhatikan kau terus melamun?"

Aku tidak menoleh, tetapi hanya mengarahkan penglihatan ke lelaki aneh dengan rambut berwarna seperti buah persik yang berdiri satu meter di hadapanku.

"Kau melihatku?" tanyaku dengan mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya juga mengernyit.

"Kau sungguh melihatku?" tanyaku lagi, skeptis.

"Dasar aneh! Tentu saja aku melihatmu!"

"Oh," sahutku datar, lalu memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket dan berbalik pergi.

"Eh, tunggu dulu." Dia menarik lenganku, membuatku menengadah. "Apakah kau Kurapika?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan," Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Aku Pokkle, dari kelas 2-2."

Aku tidak membalas sambutan tangannya, tetapi hanya mengeluarkan salah satu tangan dari saku jaket dan melambaikan jari telunjukku sejenak—yang dapat kuartikan sebagai isyarat 'hai'.

Jari telunjuk itu... aku menyebutnya boneka kulit jari. Ya, sebelumnya aku sudah mengantisipasi lebih dulu jika ada seorang pengecualian yang berhasil melihatku. Aku menggambar berbagai macam ekspresi di masing-masing jari tangan kananku dengan bolpoin. Dan yang kulambaikan adalah jari telunjuk berekspresi riang, dengan pola berbentuk dua buah mata dan sebuah pola melengkung di bagian bawah gambar matanya—menandakan seolah wajah sedang tersenyum. Aku memberinya nama Holly.

"Gambar yang bagus," kata Pokkle dengan tersenyum. "Hmmm. Satu jam mendatang, apa kau ada kegiatan?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, lalu melambai-lambaikan Holly. "Mengapa bertanya begitu? Apa kau ingin menculik Kurapika?" suara Holly—jari telunjukku, yang sebenarnya adalah suara dari tenggorokanku yang kumodifikasi sehingga menyerupai suara tikus mencicit.

"Apakah kau yang bicara?" tanya Pokkle kepadaku.

Aku mengedip dan tersenyum tipis.

Pokkle menatapku sejenak, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke jari telunjukku. "Siapa namanya?"

"Namaku Holly!"

"Oh, halo Holly!" kata Pokkle yang juga ikut melambaikan jari telunjuk dari tangan kanannya. "Ya. Aku berniat menculik Kurapika, untuk makan siang. Apakah boleh?"

Holly mengerut dan melipat—seolah-olah gadis lugu yang malu karena terbuai ajakan kencan dari seorang pria aneh. Kali ini aku mengacungkan jari kelingkingku, lalu melambaikannya. Ya, kurasa sudah saatnya Chix mengambil alih.

"Kau adalah pengecualian. Tentu saja boleh!" kata Chix—jari kelingkingku, yang berekspresi '_flat_'.

"Baiklah...?" Pokkle memberikan jeda pada ucapannya.

Chix berontak, ia tak mau berhenti melambai selama tiga detik. "Chix! Panggil aku Chix!"

"Baiklah, Chix. Tapi kuharap kau dan teman-teman jarimu tidak mengganggu saat aku pergi dengan Kurapika nanti?"

Aku melipat Chix, lalu memasukkan tangan kananku ke saku jaket. Sepertinya ini serius.

"Apakah ada sesuatu?" tanyaku datar, dan tentu saja dengan suara normal.

Pokkle terlihat ragu, tapi ia memberanikan menatapku lurus di mata. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di taman belakang," kataku seraya memutar tubuh kembali.

"Hmmm, Kurapika?"

Aku menoleh, memandangi Pokkle yang masih berdiri terheran memerhatikanku. "Hn?"

"Kau aneh."

Dua kata itu tidak menyakitiku. Jadi aku hanya memicingkan mata sejenak, lalu tersenyum maklum. "Kupikir sikap aneh itu perlu sebagai alternatif untuk memahami seseorang."

Kemudian Pokkle membalas pernyataanku, tetapi aku segera berlalu meninggalkannya. Itu cukup, kurasa. Mungkin aku akan memberikan waktuku dan memberi kesempatan bagi separuh kerajaan boneka jariku untuk bercakap-cakap lebih lama dengannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menjaminkan itu karena dia adalah orang yang baru saja kukenal dan kulihat. Dan bagaimana jika dia benar-benar ingin menculikku? Akhir-akhir ini aku juga sering membaca buku tentang makhluk aneh yang biasa muncul secara tiba-tiba dan bisa mencuci otak seseorang. Mungkin saja dia alien? —Alien yang ingin menghancurkan separuh kerajaan boneka jariku! Aku harus mengantisipasi ini lebih jauh.

Oke, aku masih memiliki trik lain agar menjadi terabaikan. Kali ini aku mengeluarkan _earphone_ yang sudah terhubung dengan iPod dari dalam saku jaketku. Ya, berpura-pura mendengarkan musik akan mengurungkan niat orang-orang untuk menyapaku, karena mereka akan berpikiran kalau aku tidak mendengar.

Kini aku telah berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Kurasa aku akan memasang _earphone_ ke telingaku sekarang—

"Aw! Kalau jalan lihat—Oh! Hai, Kurapika-chan!"

Aku menengadah dan tersentak ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang baru saja kutabrak. Terlambat! Seharusnya aku memasang _earphone_ ke telingaku lebih cepat! Sekarang apa yang bisa kulakukan di depan... dia?

"Hai, Kurapika-chan!" Dia mengulangi sapaannya dengan wajah cemberut, berusaha memaksaku.

"H-hai juga, Ponzu," akhirnya aku memasuki perangkapnya.

"Ponzu?" katanya dengan nada kecewa. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan ekspresinya terlihat meremehkan—membuatku jengkel. "Bukankah biasanya kau memanggilku Ponzu-chan?"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Ponzu-chan. Seperti itu?!"

"Tidak, tidak, kau membuatnya menjadi terdengar buruk!"

"Oh, ya?" Aku berkata datar. "Bagaimana bila kaupastikan aku tidak akan menyebut namamu lagi? Apa kau kecewa?"

Dia mendengus tersenyum, dan kali ini dagunya sedikit terangkat. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah senang, dan akan sangat senang bila kau tidak menyebut nama Pariston juga! Selamanya!"

Seketika ekspresi datar di wajahku memudar, digantikan dengan raut keingintahuan. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karena kau pengganggu!"

Ponzu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, lalu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke bahuku, mendorongku hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Benturan tubuhku ke tanah begitu kuat, tetapi aku malah tidak menampakkan ekspresi merintih kesakitan. Ini aneh! Mengapa aku membiarkan dia melakukan semua itu? Entah mengapa, begitu sulit untukku membalas semua perlakuannya. Apakah ini memang pantas untuk kudapatkan? Karena...

"Aku pengganggu?"

"Ya! Kau pengganggu! Kau selalu merebut segalanya dariku! Kesempatanku, kebahagiaanku! Kau hanya gadis bodoh, lemah, menyedihkan, kau tidak pantas mendapatkan apa pun—Oh dan coba lihat! Kau memakai barang-barang itu! Sebelumnya kau selalu bilang agar aku tidak boleh memakai jaket di musim panas, kau selalu melarangku membawa _earphone_ di sekolah, kau juga selalu bilang gambar-gambar di jari itu jelek dan tidak lucu. Tapi sekarang apa? Kau mencuri gayaku!"

Dia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkanku. Haruskah aku mengejarnya? Ya, karena aku bukan pengganggu!

Aku berdiri bangkit dari tanah, lalu berlari mengejarnya. Ketika aku telah berhasil meraih lengan tangan kanannya, dia segera menghentikan langkah dan melepas paksa tanganku dari lengannya.

"Untuk apa kau menghentikanku?!" bentaknya, yang tidak kuragukan lagi nada suaranya barusan terdengar penuh kebencian.

"Aku mungkin memang menyedihkan karena telah mencuri gayamu." Aku tersenyum masam. "Tapi... kupikir kau jauh lebih menyedihkan karena telah merebut orang yang pernah kusayangi. Merebut Pariston dariku—"

"Kau yang merebut Pariston dariku! Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu darimu—"

"SALAH!" bentakku. Aku segera meluruskan kabel earphone yang sedari tadi kugenggam dan mengarahkannya ke Ponzu, melilitkan ke lehernya, berusaha mencekiknya. Entah mengapa, kali ini aku sangat ingin sekali membunuhnya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi bila harus terus mengalah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"K-ku-rapi—"

Aku segera memegang erat kabel _earphone_ yang melilit di lehernya, mencekiknya lebih kuat ketika kedua tangannya mulai terangkat dan kuku-kuku tajam jemarinya meremas kulit tanganku hingga tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

Ya, Ponzu-chan. Teruslah menangis, teruslah menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan seperti itu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengerti seperti apa rasanya sakit. Benar, aku bahkan lupa seperti apa rasanya sakit ketika darah itu perlahan mulai menetes dari tanganku. Yang aku tahu... hanyalah rasa sakit ketika apa yang kuharapkan tidak dapat terwujud.

"Ponzu!"

Eh, suara itu?

Aku menoleh seketika, mendapati gadis berambut _pink_ itu tengah berlari dengan tergesa ke arahku. Dan di belakangnya... berdiri Kuroro Lucifer yang menyipitkan mata memerhatikanku.

Kuroro-kun, dia, membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena jarak antara tempatku dengan tempatnya berdiri cukup jauh—sekitar sepuluh meter. Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku masih dapat memahami dengan membaca gerakan bibirnya. Yang kurasa adalah empat kata, empat kata yang tidak mengejutkanku;

'Kurapika? Apakah itu kau?'

Aku tersenyum tipis, dan langsung membalasnya;

"Ya, ini aku. Kurapika yang penuh dengan rasa frustasi dan putus asa. Apa kau membenciku?"

Aku tidak begitu memedulikan apa jawabannya, karena aku langsung berbalik setelah melepaskan kabel _earphone_—juga ketika gadis berambut pink itu mulai mendekatiku.

Kuakui, pribadiku ini sangatlah buruk. Murung... paranoid... penyendiri... dan parahnya lagi... aku kurang bertanggung jawab.

Ya, seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab atas segala perlakuanku barusan terhadap Ponzu—Tidak! Ponzu memang pantas terbatuk-batuk dan merintih kesakitan seperti itu. Awalnya dia temanku, tetapi dia mengkhianatiku, dan aku benci pengkhianat! Dia hanya akan merugikan orang lain jika dibiarkan berbuat seenaknya terus-menerus.

Aku menoleh lagi menghadap Kuroro-kun, melambaikan sejenak Chix yang berekspresi '_flat_', lalu pergi.

Sepertinya ini terakhir kalinya aku melambaikan Chix. Aku harus membuat diriku hilang ingatan!

Atau aku yang harus hilang dari ingatan mereka.

~xxx~

Ini sulit untuk kupercayai. Apa yang kulihat barusan adalah Kurapika, gadis yang kusukai, berusaha mencelakai temannya sendiri. Dan dia tersenyum tanpa beban ketika melakukan itu. Ini benar-benar aneh! Dia bukan seperti Kurapika yang kukenal. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya?

Kini ia berbalik pergi setelah melambaikan jari kelingkingnya ke arahku. Haruskah aku mengejarnya? Ya! Setelah aku menolong teman adikku dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Lucy!" adikku berteriak ketika aku baru memulai langkah. "Cepat kejar gadis sialan itu! Aku yang akan membawa Ponzu ke UKS!"

Aku mengangguk, dan ketika menengadah kembali... Kurapika sudah tidak ada. Mungkinkah dia pergi ke tempat itu?

~xxx~

Ketika aku berbalik tadi, aku sempat melihat kilauan dari atas atap, dan tanpa memedulikan kemungkinan yang mungkin saja akan terjadi... aku segera berlari menuju atap. Apakah kilauan itu kode? Ada seseorang yang tengah berusaha menghubungiku! Seseorang yang kukenal...

"Halo, Kurapika."

Dia, laki-laki itu, tersenyum dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ketika aku baru membuka pintu atap, menyambutku.

"Pariston?" kataku dengan mengernyit. "Kilauan itu darimu?"

Dia tidak menjawab, tetapi malah mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membuang potongan kaca ke sudut dinding. "Kemarilah."

Aku mengikuti instruksinya dengan berdiri di sampingnya. "Apakah ada sesuatu?"

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya dari sini, kau berusaha membunuh Ponzu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, karena tidak ada gunanya berbohong di depan Pariston. Dia sudah mengerti semua hal tentang diriku.

"Ya," kataku. "Apa kau membenciku?"

Dia malah tersenyum, lalu mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke atas puncak kepalaku dan mengusapnya singkat. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya sedikit kecewa, seharusnya kau benar-benar membunuhnya. Dia pengganggu bagi hubungan kita, bukan?"

"Tapi..." Aku memberikan jeda pada ucapanku, menatapnya lurus di mata. "Bukankah seharusnya kau sibuk dengan kekasih barumu?"

Pariston menggeleng singkat, lalu menurunkan sebelah tangannya dari atas kepalaku. "Aku sudah meninggalkan Cheadle."

Aku melipat kedua tangan dengan cemberut. "Ya, ya. Itu memang khas-nya dirimu! Selalu mempermainkan perasaan wanita, sama seperti saat kau mencampakkan diriku."

"Kurapika," Seketika Pariston membalikkan tubuhku menghadap dirinya. Ia memegang pundakku dengan kedua tangannya, memandangku serius. "Aku meninggalkannya demi sesuatu yang lebih serius. Kau tahu? Setelah tanggal 30 Juni nanti, Ayahku akan menimpakan seluruh tanggung jawab perusahaan kepadaku. Dan tadi malam aku mendapat kabar, kedua orang tua kita akan mempercepat waktu pernikahan kita."

Pernikahan? Menikah... dengannya?

Benar. Selama ini yang kedua orang tua kami tahu, aku dan Pariston telah bertunangan. Tapi, meskipun begitu, mereka tidak pernah tahu apa yang telah Pariston lakukan terhadapku maupun yang telah terjadi pada hubungan kami. Ini hal yang sulit bagiku, karena perasaanku terhadap Pariston telah lama terkikis. Apakah aku memiliki pilihan? Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan apa pun. Dan sekeras apa pun aku menolak pernikahan ini, mereka akan tetap memaksaku, karena semua ini memang telah ditetapkan akan terjadi.

"Apakah kau sulit menerimanya?" tanya Pariston, ia membelai pipiku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Setelah semua ini... aku yakin Ponzu akan mengadukanku pada kepala sekolah, dan aku akan dikeluarkan secepatnya." Aku tersenyum, yang tidak kutahu apakah itu senyuman senang atau sedih. "Kurasa aku memiliki alasan untuk menikah denganmu, walaupun perasaanku terhadapmu sudah tidak sama lagi seperti dulu."

"Kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal."

"Dan kau akan kembali mengulangi kesalahanmu?"

Pariston langsung memelukku, membuatku tersentak. "Dasar bodoh! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku tidak ingin menjadi ayah yang buruk untuk anak-anak kita nanti."

Susah payah aku mendorong tubuhnya. "Pariston, kau harus kuhukum!" kataku dengan berkacak pinggang. "Pertama, jangan menyentuhku! Kedua, tidak menyentuhku! Ketiga, kau juga tidak tidak tidak boleh menyentuhku! Itu berlaku sampai hari pernikahan kita nanti. Karena sebelumnya kau telah berbuat kesalahan!"

Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengindahkan peringatanku barusan. Karena dia langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku, memerhatikan jemari tangan kiriku.

"Kau membuang cincin pertunangan kita?" katanya dengan nada skeptis.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dengan langsung menatap langit sore. "Ya, aku membuangnya. Di kolam dekat taman kota."

Kemudian yang kudengar hanyalah suara helaan nafasnya, lalu sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh jemariku.

"Tidak masalah," katanya. "Aku sudah menduga ini sebelumnya, jadi aku membelikanmu yang baru."

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, memerhatikan cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisku.

"Kau memang pandai memperhitungkan sesuatu."

"Itu benar." Dia tertawa kecil. "Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan di mana lokasi bulan madu kita."

Aku berdecak. "Kau juga selalu seenaknya!" kataku kesal. "Tapi... kuharap tidak di Tokyo. Aku benar-benar membenci kota ini."

"Kurapika,"

Aku segera mendongak ketika mendengar ada nada tak biasa dari suara Pariston barusan. Dan benar saja, dia menunjuk ke arah pintu atap dengan matanya.

"Sepertinya kau masih memiliki persoalan yang harus diselesaikan. Yah, aku tidak ingin kau memiliki beban saat bersamaku nanti."

Aku menoleh, mengikuti arah pandangan mata Pariston, dan terkejut ketika mendapati Kuroro Lucifer tengah berdiri di ambang pintu... memerhatikanku.

"Kurasa aku memang perlu menyelesaikan ini," kataku, lalu berjalan menghampiri Kuroro Lucifer.

~xxx~

Aku menunggunya sejenak, kemudian segera menyergap pergelangan tangannya ketika dia telah berada di dekatku dan mengajaknya berlari meninggalkan atap.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau masih saja menemuinya?" kataku, tanpa memandang ke arah wajahnya.

"Hmmm, Kuroro-senpai, kau ingin membawaku ke—"

"Kau masih saja menemuinya?!"

Aku memotong perkataannya, dan seketika dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kuakui, nada bicaraku barusan terdengar sedikit membentak. Ya, benar sekali. Kurasa aku benar-benar emosi ketika mengetahui dia mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaanku, dan juga saat aku melihatnya bersama Pariston. Kenapa harus Pariston?

Bahkan hingga kami telah melewati koridor yang sepi, dan sekarang ketika aku telah membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar asramaku... dia tetap mengunci suaranya.

"Pertama-tama," kataku seraya mengajaknya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. "Sebaiknya kita harus menutup luka di tanganmu."

Dia mengangguk, tampak tak keberatan ketika aku mulai membalut luka di tangannya dengan dasiku.

"Lalu..." aku berhenti, ragu. Yang mana yang harus kukatakan lebih dulu? Apakah... Kurapika, aku menyukaimu. Kurapika, apa kau mau berpacaran denganku? Kurapika, mengapa kau mencoba mencelakai Ponzu? Atau, mengapa kau masih saja menemui Pariston?

Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan.

"Aku—"

"Aku—"

Kami berkata, berhenti secara bersamaan dengan tidak tersentak—hanya saling berpandangan bisu.

"K-kurasa aku harus memulai lebih dulu," katanya, terlihat gugup dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari mata hitamku.

Apakah diriku sebegitu menakutkan baginya sehingga dia enggan berpandangan denganku? Yah, yang kulihat dan kuketahui sampai sejauh ini... hanya pada laki-laki seperti diriku dia tidak bersikap biasa. Apakah dia benar-benar membenciku? Atau... ini memang kesalahanku karena telah membentaknya tadi?

Aku memaksakan senyum, dan menggeleng singkat. "Tidak. Kurasa untuk yang satu ini aku yang harus memulainya lebih dulu."

"Tapi, Kuroro-senpai, bukankah kau bilang perempuan harus lebih dulu?"

Sayangnya dia mengatakan itu dengan tidak menghadapku, dia tidak melihat senyumanku, dan itu artinya dia masih menganggap aku menakutkan. Kurasa, cara untuk membuatnya mengerti adalah dengan sedikit memaksanya.

Aku memberanikan menyentuh pundaknya—bertujuan mengarahkan tubuhnya agar menghadapku. Tapi, seketika dia menepis tanganku lebih dulu dan menggeser tubuhnnya sehingga semakin menjauhkan jarak duduk dariku.

"B-Baiklah, baiklah! Kau boleh memulai lebih dulu!" katanya, sedikit berteriak.

Kurasa dia benar-benar membenciku. Apakah aku harus mundur begitu saja? Tidak. Hanya inilah kesempatan terakhirku, aku tidak tahu berapa banyak lagi sisa waktu yang kumiliki untuk berada di sekolah ini. Ya, aku harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya. Apa pun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apa pun jawabannya.

Tetapi tidak mungkin aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dengan tidak saling berhadapan seperti ini, jadi aku berpindah posisi dengan berlutut di depannya. Aku sudah memikirkan skenario ini sebelumnya; menyatakan perasaanku dengan memberinya cincin.

"Kurapika," kataku, memerhatikan matanya yang tidak menatapku. "Aku... aku menyukai..."

Dan pada saat itu juga aku memberhentikan ucapanku, terkejut ketika melihat cairan bening perlahan menetes dari matanya. Oh, apalagi yang telah kulakukan? Mengapa dia malah menangis?!

~xxx~

Bodoh. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Kupikir, maksud dia membawaku adalah untuk meminta penjelasanku mengenai Ponzu. Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Apakah dia menyadari gelagatku kalau aku menyukainya?

Aku menangis, aku tidak tahan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan mengetahui dirinya akan memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah menyukai gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

Sedari tadi aku terdiam dan enggan berdekatan dengannya, karena aku tahu dia benar-benar membenciku. Ya, dia membenciku. Dia bahkan membentakku karena mengetahui aku bodoh masih berhubungan dengan Pariston.

Ini sudah terlalu jauh, dan inilah akhirnya... aku takkan pernah bisa menggapainya, memilikinya.

"Kurapika," Dia memulai kembali permbicaraan, yang sepertinya tak peduli melihatku menangis. "Aku tak peduli bila kau menangis atau tidak mau memandang ke arahku sekalipun."

Ya, sudah kuduga.

"Tetapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini; aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk tidak memberitahunya, bahwa dia, hanya dialah satu-satunya gadis yang selama ini tak bisa lepas dari pikiranku."

Aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku ketika dia mengatakan itu.

"Terkadang aku merasa dekat dengannya," lanjutnya. "Hanya saja aku begitu takut untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Seandainya itu aku, tapi sayangnya selama ini dia tidak pernah merasa dekat denganku. Hanya aku yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya, tetapi itu pun dengan mengintainya dari jauh dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Betapa beruntungnya gadis itu... menjadi seseorang yang dipilihmu.

"Kurapika..."

Tapi ini aneh, mengapa dia malah memegang jemari tanganku? Aku penasaran, ingin mengetahui lebih jauh. Dan ketika aku menengadah ke arahnya... dia tengah memasukkan cincin emas ke Chix—jari kelingkingku!

"Kurapika, aku menyukaimu."

Mendengar itu, refleks, aku segera mengangkat kakiku dan menendang dadanya kuat-kuat hingga ia terjantuh mundur.

Dia pasti makhluk aneh yang bisa mencuci pikiran—Oh, bahkan Chix dibuatnya membisu!

Dan dia bilang apa tadi? Menyukaiku? ini bohong, Ini pasti mimpi!

~xxx~

Sesaat setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku, Kurapika segera menendang dadaku hingga membuatku terjatuh ke lantai. Kuakui, sakit sekali. Tetapi sebisa mungkin aku mencoba bangkit.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyaku, masih dengan mengusap dada.

Dia malah naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut, memandangku penuh curiga.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriaknya. "Kau benar-benar menjijikan!"

Sudah kuduga. Dia benar-benar membenciku.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, makhluk aneh! Aku tahu kau ingin memakanku!"

Dia bilang apa? Makhluk aneh? Memakanku?

"Apa yang kaukatakan?" tanyaku lagi, mengernyit.

"Meskipun ini mimpi, tapi aku tidak ingin disukai makhluk aneh seperti dirimu!"

Mimpi? Astaga! Apa ada yang salah pada pikirannya? Ah, ya, aku ingat sekarang. Saat di taman belakang tadi, dia sempat mengatakan kalau dia adalah Kurapika yang penuh dengan rasa frustasi dan putus asa. Dia bahkan berusaha mencelakai Ponzu. Tapi apa yang menyebabkan dia menjadi seperti itu?

Tidak salah lagi ini semua salah Pariston!

Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Kurapika, ini bukan mimpi." Aku mencoba menghampirinya. "Ini kenyataan. Kau bisa lihat cincin yang kusematkan ke jarimu tadi?"

Dia menghempaskan selimut dari tubuhnya secara perlahan-lahan, mengangkat tangan kanannya, menatap jari kelingkingnya lekat-lekat.

"I-ini bukan mimpi?"

"Ya, ini bukan mimpi."

"Dan yang kaukatakan kepadaku tadi adalah kenyataan?"

"Benar, kenyataan."

Dia diam menunduk, dan aku bisa mendengar kembali suara tangis yang tertahan-tahan dari dirinya.

"Kuroro-senpai," lirihnya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan langsung memelukku. "Aku minta maaf, a-aku—."

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Aku mengerti."

"Aku senang sekali ternyata selama ini Kuroro-senpai tidak membenciku." Ia melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuhku, mendongak dengan tersenyum ke arah wajahku. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Kuroro-senpai."

Aku membalas senyumannya, mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau berpacaran denganku?"

Kali ini ia memalingkan wajahnya, seperti tidak berani menatap ke arah mataku. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa?!"

"Kuroro-senpai, setelah semua ini..." Dia memberikan jeda pada ucapannya, masih tidak menatapku. "Aku tidak akan berada di sekolah ini lagi, aku harus pergi, dan sebelum pergi yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadapmu. Dan itu sudah kulakukan."

Waktu seakan terhenti. Aku terdiam sejenak, mencoba meresapi semua ucapannya dan menerimanya. Tetapi tidak bisa, aku begitu sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa dia menolakku lagi?

"Itu artinya," kataku. "Kau menolakku lagi?"

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk. Tak ada senyuman lagi di wajahnya, tak ada kata apa pun lagi yang keluar dari bibirnya, dia segera berlalu melewatiku, meninggalkanku.

Apakah ini adalah akhirnya? Kami tidak akan pernah bisa bersama walaupun sama-sama saling menyukai? Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan akhir yang seperti ini.

Aku berbalik, mengejarnya, segera meraih pergelangan tangannya ketika dia hendak memegang kenop pintu. "Kau tidak boleh pergi," kataku.

"Kuroro-senpai, tolong jangan membuatku sulit."

"Kurapika, aku menyukaimu dan kau juga menyukaiku. Bukankah seharusnya kita bersama-sama?"

Dia terdiam sejenak, menatap muram cincin perak yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kirinya. "Sekalipun aku sangat ingin bersamamu, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Kuroro-senpai, kumohon lepaskan tanganku!" teriaknya, mengalihkan pertanyaanku.

"Tidak!" tegasku. Aku semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan sebelum kau menjelaskan—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa!" katanya dengan terisak. "Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Sekarang aku memaksa dan membuat dirinya menangis lagi.

"Ya, benar," lanjutnya. "Aku benar-benar bersalah karena telah mengecewakanmu, menolakmu, bahkan berniat meninggalkanmu." Dia mendongak, memandangku serius. "Aku akan mengabulkan apa pun satu permintaanmu, tapi apakah setelah itu kau akan melepaskanku?"

Aku terdiam, menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Kurasa, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaksanya lebih dari ini.

Lama kami terdiam, hingga aku memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, menciumnya, dan mendorong pelan tubuhnya hingga kami sama-sama terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Kurapika," Aku memandang mata birunya dengan saksama. "Apakah aku boleh memilikimu? Walau hanya untuk satu hari ini saja?"

"Ya," Dia tersenyum lembut, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke leherku, membuka satu-persatu kancing baju seragamnya. "Kau boleh memilikiku sepenuhnya, sampai kau puas."

~xxx~

Aku menutup pintu kamar dengan menghela napas. Akhirnya Kuroro-kun mau mengertiku, walaupun dengan segala kesepakatan yang mungkin sulit untuk diterimanya. Tapi setidaknya, persoalanku sudah selesai sepenuhnya dan aku tidak memiliki beban lagi saat bersama dengan Pariston nanti.

Aku berniat berbalik. Tetapi belum sempat aku memutar tubuh sepenuhnya, aku melihat Pariston tengah berdiri di depan dinding luar kamar di sampingku, tersenyum memandangku.

"Oh, kau sudah menyelesaikan persoalanmu?" tanyanya seraya berjalan ke arahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagus sekali. Selagi lima jam lamanya aku menunggu dirimu, kau malah asik-asikan di dalam bersama laki-laki itu. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya diriku ketika mendengar suara desahanmu dari dalam—"

"Pariston!" Aku memotong perkataannya. Ya, kurasa itu benar-benar topik yang sensitif. "Setidaknya aku telah menyelesaikan persoalanku. Kita bisa melupakan ini, bukan?"

Dia mengarahkan sebelah tangannya ke dagu dan mengetuk-ngetukkan buku-buku jarinya, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Sayangnya tidak, aku khawatir dirimu telah hamil lebih dulu sebelum kita menikah." kemudian dia menjentikkan jemarinya dan tertawa. "Aha! Itu tidak masalah, kita bisa mengugurkannya!"

Tubuhku gemetar, mataku membelalak saat dia mengatakan itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Menggugurkannya? Membayangkannya saja membuatku lebih ingin memilih mati. Aku tidak akan sekeji itu membunuh anakku sendiri! Kalaupun mungkin aku hamil.

"Pariston," lirihku, sembari berjalan melewatinya. "Kalau bagimu aku benar-benar menjijikan, lebih baik kau mencari wanita lain untuk kau nikahi. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku, mendekapku dari belakang. "Kau terlalu serius menanggapi. Tadi aku hanya bercanda, tahu!"

Aku berdecak dan memutar bola mata. "Bercandamu benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

~xxx~

Pagi ini sedikit berbeda dari pagi-pagi di hari sebelumnya. Biasanya di jam sembilan seperti sekarang ini aku tengah berada di dalam kelas, mengajar para murid-murid sekolah dasar.

Tetapi hari ini berbeda, kedua orang tua dari murid pindahan yang akan menjadi murid di kelasku memintaku untuk bertemu di sini, di taman ini.

Benar. Enam tahun sudah berlalu sejak aku lulus SMA, dan sekarang aku sudah bekerja sebagai guru pengajar di sebuah sekolah dasar bernama Furinkan yang terletak di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

"Kuroro-sensei!"

Aku mendongak, mendapati seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam tengah duduk di bangku taman. Ia melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya ke arahku.

"Sini! Sini!" katanya.

Aku berjalan cepat menghampirinya, dan segera mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya ketika sampai di bangku taman.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku?" tanyaku.

"Ibu sudah memberitahuku lebih dulu," katanya dengan tersenyum riang. "Dia mempelihatkan fotomu kepadaku."

Aku mengernyit. Foto? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Ah, ya, di mana Ayah dan Ibumu?" tanyaku lagi.

Seketika ekspresi di wajahnya berubah. Senyum riang dari bibirnya memudar, mata birunya tampak muram. "Tidak bisakah kita tidak membicarakan Ayah? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan Ibu saja?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, di mana Ibumu? Bukankah seharusnya dia bersamamu?"

"Ibu bilang dia sedang ada urusan penting, jadi aku dibiarkan menunggu di sini. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali."

"Hn," gumamku sejenak. "Jadi, namamu Gray?"

"Ya, itu aku." Dia kembali menampakkan ekspresi riang. "Dan kau akan menjadi wali kelasku?"

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Ya, itu aku, wali kelasmu. Dan siapa nama Ibumu, Gray?"

"Heeee? Sensei belum mengetahuinya? Bukankah setiap malam kalian berteleponan?"

Aku tertawa, wajahnya begitu lucu ketika dia mengatakan itu. Benar-benar lucu untuk anak lelaki seumuran enam tahun.

Selama beberapa hari ini aku memang berkomunikasi dengan ibunya melalui telepon. Tetapi ketika aku menanyakan namanya, ibunya tidak pernah mau memberitahuku. Dia bilang; 'Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri saat bertemu denganmu nanti.'

Benar-benar aneh.

"Itu benar," kataku. "Kami memang sudah berbicara melalui telepon, tetapi Ibumu tidak mau memberitahukan namanya kepadaku."

Gray melipat kedua tangannya dengan menghela napas. "Ibu benar-benar pelit! Memberi tahu namanya pada guruku saja tidak mau. Sensei, namanya adalah Kurapika."

"Oh," Aku mengangguk. "Nama yang bagus."

"Menurutku namanya aneh!" katanya dengan cemberut. "Ya, Ibu benar-benar aneh. Kau ingin tahu seaneh apa dia?"

Aku mengarahkan sebelah tanganku ke pundaknya, mengusapnya. "Tidak baik membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentang Ibumu."

"Tapi ini kenyataan. Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku, 'kan?"

~xxx~

'Kuroro-kun...

Setelah satu permintaanmu kupenuhi... aku ingin kau juga memenuhi satu permintaanku.

Yaitu kau harus melupakanku sepenuhnya.

Mulai dari wajahku... namaku... segalanya yang berkaitan dengan diriku... walaupun itu sangat sulit untuk kaulupakan.

Aku hanya tidak ingin...

Ketika kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku tidak ingin kau mengingat segala keburukanku terhadapmu.

Ya. Aku pernah menolakmu, mengecewakanmu, bahkan meninggalkanmu.

Aku hanya ingin kau mengenalku sebagai seseorang yang baru, yang tidak tercemari pahitnya kenangan masa lalu.

Meskipun begitu...

Rasa sukaku terhadapmu tak akan pernah kuhilangkan.

Maaf aku harus memaksamu. Tapi... aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya, karena aku yakin kau benar-benar mencintaiku.'

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan kepada Kuroro-kun enam tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, dari tempat ini, di pinggir taman, aku melihat dia tengah bercakap-cakap berdua dengan Gray. Akhirnya, aku bisa melihat dirinya kembali.

"Oh, mau sampai kapan Istriku tersayang ini menjadi seperti kucing kampung kelaparan memandangi laki-laki yang tak selevel denganku itu?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Seketika meraih kotak tisu dari dasbor, lalu melemparkannya ke laki-laki di sebelahku.

"Ya, kurasa aku memang kucing kampung." Aku memutar bola mata. "Dan aku sangat sangat kelaparan sehingga ingin sekali memakanmu, tikus jelek!"

"Ahahahaha. Kau terlalu frontal, sayang. Nah, bukankah kau harus menitipkan Gray pada Ayahnya? Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Kali ini aku mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di dasbor, menggenggamnya erat lebih dulu sebelum melemparkannya ke arah Pariston. "Kau juga Ayahnya! Bodoh!"

"Tetapi bukankah akan lebih baik bila dia bersama Ayah kandungnya?"

Oh, Tuhan. Mengapa harus laki-laki menjengkelkan ini yang menjadi suamiku? Apa yang bisa kulakukan setiap kali dia membuatku jengkel? Yah, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memijat-mijat keningku yang berkedut.

"Baiklah." Aku menghela napas, lalu mengarahkan penglihatan ke jok belakang—di mana gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang tengah duduk dengan terdiam. "Grey, apa kau mau ikut menemui Kakakmu?"

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tentu, Ibu."

Kami keluar secara bersama-sama dari dalam mobil—hanya aku dan Grey. Aku segera memegang tangan putriku, menuntunnya menuju bangku taman.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apakah Kuroro Lucifer masih mengenaliku. Selama ini aku hanya mendapatkan kabar dari Killua, bahwa Kuroro-kun sudah bekerja di sebuah sekolah dasar bernama Furinkan.

Aku memang berniat menitipkan Gray pada Kuroro-kun. Tapi, aku begitu takut untuk memberitahukan yang sesungguhnya kepadanya maupun kepada Gray.

"Lihat, Sensei! Ibuku aneh, bukan? Ini musim dingin, tetapi dia malah memakai yukata seperti itu!"

Aku mendongak, dan pada saat itu juga Kuroro-kun segera bangkit berdiri dari bangku taman dan langsung mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arahku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kuroro Lucifer, calon wali kelas Gray."

Eh, dia... dia benar-benar tidak mengenaliku!

"A-Aku Kurapika Kuruta," kataku sembari membalas sambutan tangannya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Grey. "Dan ini..."

"Namaku Grey Hill, Paman," kata Grey dengan tersenyum.

"Kuroro-san," kali ini aku mengambil alih. "Apakah Gray bersikap nakal?"

Dia menggeleng singkat. "Tidak. Dia anak yang baik dan ceria."

Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Syukurlah bila Gray tidak membuatnya repot.

"Kalau begitu," kataku. "Apakah Kuroro-san tidak keberatan bila aku menitipkan Gray selama dia bersekolah kepadamu? Maksudku, kami tidak tinggal di Tokyo dan di sini kami tidak punya keluarga ataupun kenalan. Tapi tentu saja setiap beberapa waktu aku akan mengunjunginya."

Aku berbohong, tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku adalah Kurapika Kuruta yang dulu dikenalinya dan pernah satu sekolah dengannya.

Dia bergeming, memandangiku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Astaga! Kenapa dia malah memerhatikanku seperti itu? Apakah dia mulai menyadarinya?

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku, dan sepertinya dia menyadari gelagat tidak nyamanku.

"Eh, Kurapika-san, maafkan aku," katanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap kurang ajar. Hanya saja, kau benar-benar cantik."

Entah mengapa, aku dapat merasakan panas di sekitaran pipiku ketika mendengar dia mengatakan itu. Eh, ternyata dugaanku tadi salah?

"Dan tentu saja," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak keberatan bila menjaga anak lelaki lucu seperti Gray."

"Yeay!" teriak Gray seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terkepal. "Dan, Sensei, apakah aku boleh memanggilmu ayah? Selama kita tinggal bersama?"

Kuroro-kun menyetujuinya, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau semuanya akan semudah ini. Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu memberitahukan apa pun lagi kepada mereka.

Suatu saat... mereka pasti akan menyadarinya sendiri.

"Grey," panggilku sembari memegang pundaknya. "Ucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kakakmu."

Grey mengangguk, ia menghampiri Gray dan langsung memeluknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Gray," katanya.

Gray membalas pelukan Grey. "Ya, Grey. Kuharap di sana engkau tidak merindukanku."

Grey melepas paksa dekapannya dari tubuh Gray. "Merindukanmu?" Dia tersenyum tipis. "Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mungkin merindukan kakak yang cengeng, bodoh, pemalas dan tidak mirip denganku, sepertimu!"

Kami semua selain Grey tersentak mendengar itu. Cepat-cepat aku memegang pundak Gray, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ibu." Gray tertawa kecil. "Ini benar-benar Grey yang kukenal."

Ya, sifat Grey benar-benar seperti seseorang yang juga kukenal. Benar-benar menuruni Pariston!

"Kalau begitu, Kuroro-san, sepertinya kami harus pergi." Aku mengulurkan sebelah tanganku kepadanya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau tidak keberatan menjaga Gray."

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan langsung meraih tanganku. "Oh, tentu. Sudah semestinya bagiku."

Lama kami berpegangan tangan. Kami saling bertatapan, mata biruku dengan mata hitamnya saling bertemu. Mata gelap itu... mata yang menenangkanku di hari itu.

Suatu saat nanti... aku pasti dapat memilikimu sepenuhnya. Ya, aku akan membuat dirimu menyukaiku lagi, Kuroro-kun.

Kurasa, setelah ini aku harus memikirkan trik-trik jitu untuk menggodanya.

**...**

**A/N;** Pada nyambung gak sih? Aneh ya ceritanya? Sorry kalo aneh, authornya labil :v ehehe jangan demo-in ane kalo chara2 di fic ini pada OOC kronis(apalagi Kurapika ama Kuroro yg kagak peka :v) *ditendang rame2*.

**Balasan review;**

**Little lily;** Hmmm, thanks aja deh reviewnya^^

**Kyu-ru.25;** Sorry updatenya ngaret, thanks reviewnya^^

**Avalonia Lagi Galau;** Bonjour? Arrivederci? Apaan tuh? /plak. Ehehe ciel emang pendek sih*ikutan ditembak* makasih aja deh udh di semangatin dan reviewnya yaa^^ sorry updatenya ngaret :v

**lavender sapphires chan;** Haduh deksay kok inget sih sama fic itu :/ ane males lnjutin krna chap slnjutnya pnjang bgt(baru ane buat stngahnya). tapi kalo pngen tau banget bisa kontak ane di pm :v mkasih udh review :D

**Review?**


End file.
